


Text Context

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets some texts from Tobin that sends Servando into a fit of worry over what's going on between his wife and her best friend. Once he learns the truth though, he wished he never went digging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Context

Alex stared down at her phone, jaw agape just a bit. She just couldn’t understand why Tobin would send her something like that. She knew at one point, the woman had had feelings for her but that was years and years ago. Servando walked by, he stopped and looked at Alex.

“Lex, you ok?” 

“Look at what Tobin… here,” Alex handed Servando her phone and Servando cleared his throat.

“I can’t wait to have you in my bed again, biting your fist, trying not to scream out my name.” Servando raised an eyebrow and looked at Alex. “Something you need to tell me, Lex?” He chuckled. 

“No, god no!” Alex laughed, “I just... why would I get that?”

“I don’t know… that’s a bit… Tobin really wrote that? That doesn’t seem like a Tobin-like thing…”

“It makes so much more sense now than when I thought she never hooked up.”

“Yeah, back in Portland, she made them stay quiet. Aw, that was nice of her… we never returned that favor did we?” Alex smacked Servando’s arm taking her phone back.

“No, we didn’t and who’s fault is that?” 

“Hey, I never once heard you complain.” He smirked kissing her. 

“She probably hated living with me.” Alex pouted and Servando shook his head.

“She could never hate you, Lex. Even if we did have loud, raunchy se—” Alex smacked his arm again. 

“Stop that.” 

“Well get ready, we’re supposed to go out, remember?” Servando asked, walking away. He turned back to look at her, “unless that text turned you on, then I think we can just head up—” Servando got cut off when Alex threw the roll of paper towels at him. “Aw, admit it. You love me, babe!”

“Go get ready you loser.”

“I’m going, I’m going. Just remember you’re the one who takes longer.”

x-x-x

Tobin stared down at her phone, unsure why she wasn’t getting an answer. Sure, it was a little forward but it wasn’t the worst they had been sending back and forth through the last few months. It wasn’t like Morgan not to reply to a text, she started to worry.

x-x-x

“Oh my god!” Alex yelled, tossing her phone nearly across the table to Servando who easily caught it. 

“What?” he asked, a bit shocked. 

“Lo—look,” Alex stuttered and Servando looked down at the device, reading a new text.

‘ _ You haven’t replied :( You playing hard to get? ;) Two can play at that game. You know I love to play... hard... ’ _

“What the fuck…” Servando said to himself. “Lex… this is outta hand.”

“You’re telling me!” 

“I’m gonna handle this.” Servando pulled his own phone out and Alex reached across the table. 

“No! Serv, no. It’s Tobs…”

“I don’t care.”

“She’s my best friend. It’s just a mix-up, a Tobin slip up.”

“I don’t like it.”

“We’ll see her soon enough.”

x-x-x

Servando couldn’t sleep. He stared at Alex as she slept peacefully beside him. He loved Alex and in turn, that meant he loved Tobin, but whatever was going on between them, he didn’t like. Servando sighed and got up, walking out of their room and flipping his phone around in his hand. He knew Alex said not to meddle with it, but he couldn’t help it. Groaning, he called Tobin.

“Serv? It’s like midnight there, what’s going on?”

“Tobin… why are you sending Alex those texts?” he asked, a bit more harshly than he intended. 

“What texts?” Tobin asked and Servando could hear her shuffling around before whispering, “I’ll be right back, I promise.”

“Don’t play dumb Tobin!” he snapped. 

“Serv, stop… What texts?”

“The ones… the sexual ones?”

“What? I’d never do that to Lex.”

“Bullshit.” He was becoming short and sighed, rubbing his temples. “Tobin… I saw them.”

“And I’m tell—”

“‘Biting your first so you don’t scream my name’? Sound familiar?”

“Oh fuck,” Tobin said, jaw dropped.

“Oh, fuck is right Tobin!”

“I sent that to Morgan.”

“Yeah, my wife!”

“No! Moe! I sent that to Moe!” Tobin yelled and Servando nearly dropped his phone.

“Little Moe? Morgan Brian, Moe?” 

“Yeah.”

“Tobin, what the fuck! She’s a baby!”

“A baby who is amazing in bed.”

“Tobin, oh my god!” Servando practically gagged.

“Servando, what in god’s name are you doing?” Alex said as she walked into the room and Servando looked up at her, smiling guiltily. 

“Um… I called Tobs?”

“Speaker. Now.” Alex said and Servando acted quickly, “hi Tobin.”

“Alex…”

“What’s going on?” Alex asked, arms crossed over her chest. She already knew what Servando had been up to and she wasn’t too pleased with him.

“Um….” 

“Tobin’s defiling Moe!” Servando said, causing Alex’s jaw to drop.

“Serv!” Tobin yelled.

“Tobin… this true?”

“Maybe.”

“Tobin…” Alex said more sternly.

“Yes.”

“Oh my god, that’s who you just said you’d be back to… ew, oh my god.” Servando, thoroughly grossed out, started wiggling in his seat.

“Shut up Serv,” Tobin snapped back.

“How the hell am I getting these texts?”

“I don’t know…”

“Tobin, check your damn phone.”

“Right,” Tobin looked down at her phone and opened contacts, “someone switched you to Morgan agai— oh shit.”

“Kelley. I could kill her,” Alex grumbled, “fix it right now.”

“Done. I’ll help you hide the body.”

“Good, now go back to bed Tobin. Wait… Tobin, why didn’t you say anything?”

“It’s still new.”

“You like her?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Now go back to bed Tobin. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

“Night Lex, night Serv.”

“He’s a little pale at the moment,” Alex chuckled, running a hand through Servando’s hair, “you going after the youngster might’ve killed him, Tobs.”

“Aw, he’ll get over it. Night again.” Alex hung up and sat in Servando’s lap, kissing him.

“Hey, you ok?”

“It’s gotta be serious if she’s willing to date someone from the team…”

“Yeah, very true.” Alex cupped his cheek, forcing him to look down at her.

“Our little Toby is growing up.”

“Well, considering those texts, I’m not sure growing up is the right word to use,” Alex laughed and Servando shook his head, kissing her. 

“Blackmail for years baby.”

“Blackmail indeed. I already screenshotted them.” Alex winked as she got up. “Now come on, we don’t have to try and be quiet in our own home.” 

x-x-x

“Who was that?” Moe asked as Tobin crawled back into bed, wrapping her in her arms.

“Just Serv.”

“Oh, what’d he want?”

“To know why I was sexting his wife.”

“What?” Morgan flipped over in Tobin’s arms eyes wide.

“Kelley put Alex’s name back to Morgan… your name is Morgan B, apparently. I never noticed and I was texting Alex instead of you this week.”

“I could kill Kelley.”

“Join the team.” Tobin smirked kissing Morgan.

“So, what’d you send her?” she asked and Tobin smirked again.

“How about I show you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> So got prompted this one! Loved it, it was great. So keep the prompts up! Let me know what you guys think! :)


End file.
